erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Lindsay
.]]This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Lindsay. Overview Although a constant annoyance due to lacking any signs of intelligence, Lindsay's kind, loving nature ensures that she is still able to make many friends. However being naive and over-trusting she is also an ideal target for several manipulative contestants. Alejandro Lindsay's attraction to Alejandro has caused several minor issues to her relationship with Tyler. Alejandro and Lindsay flirt on the plane in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, when Alejandro points out that the winner's cabin is the true place for ladies (whilst making special note for Lindsay to hear this) and they then go to work together on the challenge. Tyler becomes incredibly jealous of Lindsay's attraction to Alejandro. When he desperately tries to win her attention, she forgets his name, calling him Alejandro. Alejandro reminds her what his name is and she giggles, replying that she could say his name all day. Lindsay also calls him "the super cutest mountain goat in the world" when he is climbing up the pyramids in Egypt. Alejandro also helps her up the Pyramid, along with Bridgette. In Hawaiian Punch, she helps Alejandro in the final challenge, alongside Courtney. In Heroes vs. Villains, Lindsay was suprised to see Alejandro as he was not introduced with the other contestants earlier. Upon seeing him, Lindsay mispronnounced his name, calling him "Jalapeño" instead. Anne Maria In Runaway Model, Anne Maria is furious at Lindsay when she accidentally gave her team a score of 1.8. When both teams are required to save Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa, Anne Maria openly refuses to take part as she doesn't wants to ruin her good looks. Beth .]] Beth and Lindsay first become friends in Total Drama Island when they join Heather's alliance. They also team up in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island to find the million dollar case. In Total Drama Action, their friendship becomes the equivalent of Katie and Sadie's friendship from the first season. Blaineley Blaineley mentions that she loves Lindsay's fashion sense in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special and is disappointed when Lindsay does not wear anything fancy for the Gemmie awards. In Aftermath Aftermayhem, Linsday was at first glad that Blaineley isn't around to host the show thinking that she is travelling around the world to meet her fans. However, she was shocked to find out that Blaineley sends Bridgette instead. During the second chance challenge, Blaineley keeps rushing Lindsay and ridiculing her for her stupidity. Blaineley even tries to make her laugh at several clips of her boyfriend, Tyler, getting hurt throughout the season, but Lindsay replies that she "Never laughed at boyfriends." Bridgette Throughout the first two seasons, Bridgette and Lindsay had very little interaction with each other. However, their friendship grows after they are both placed on Team Victory in Total Drama World Tour. In Not Quite Famous, in contrast to Lindsay's usually friendly attitude, after Bridgette slips on her own vomit and falls into Tyler's arms. Lindsay then runs over and angrily yells at Bridgette, telling her to "puke on her own boyfriend" out of jealousy. In Brunch of Disgustingness, when Bridgette enters the girls' cabin, Lindsay greets her in a friendly manner. Later, Bridgette is seen helping Lindsay during the eating challenges. She even teaches her yoga and helps her eat the pizza covered with jellyfish and live anchovies. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Lindsay compliments Bridgette by saying that she and Geoff are the "cutest couple ever" when they are making out after their elimination. In The Aftermath: IV, Lindsay smiles when Geoff and Bridgette tell the rest of the cast that they are really going to miss them. '' together.]] In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, when the cast is singing Come Fly With Us, both girls sing together in the first-class section, along with Alejandro. During the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge, they team up with Tyler at the beginning, but eventually choose to follow Alejandro when he offers both of them a ride up the pyramid. Once they reach the top of the pyramid, they surf down the pyramid on a sign they found at the top, and are smiling together afterward. Later, both girls are assigned to Team Victory, while Alejandro and Tyler are assigned to Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Lindsay displays sadness at Bridgette's elimination in this episode, and looks worried when Bridgette's parachute doesn't come out properly after she is kicked off the plane. However, after Chris reminds Team Victory that Bridgette is their main reason for losing, Lindsay and the other team members turn and glare at Bridgette. However, Lindsay does seem more sad and sympathetic to Bridgette's situation rather than DJ and Leshawna. Chris McLean Lindsay doesn't seem to hate Chris as much as the other contestants. Chris on the other hand seems to favour Lindsay more than Chef and the other contestants and treats her better. Like most of the male contestants, Chris agrees that Lindsay being pretty and beautiful. However, Lindsay is well aware of Chris' cruelty and at times, doesn't seem to like him. Following her running gag of not being able to remember other people's name, Lindsay tends to forget who Chris is and what is his name, frequently calling him either "Chip" or "Kyle." When Lindsay arrives to the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Chris states that she is "not too shabby" referring to Lindsay's beauty. Lindsay walk up and greet Chris but can't remember who he is. Chris tried to remind her of his name and that he is the host to which Lindsay finally remember why he look so familiar. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Chris kept maknig fun of Lindsay of her inability to find a good hiding spot from Chef. When she tries to hide underneath the blanket on one of the camper's bed, Chris immediately alert Chef to her location causing Lindsay to run away in fear. Chris also found her hiding inside one of the stalls and plays a small game of "Knock Knock" before telling her to try harder if she wanted to win. After she ran away again, Chris states that Lindsay is a goner. In Beach Blanket Bogus, Chris ran out of objects to throw at Duncan during the surfboard challenge and resort in throwing an injured Lindsay at him. In Million Dollar Babies, although Lindsay successfully defeats Harold during the boxing challenge, Chris declares Harold the winner instead as he gain extra points for performing several slow motion actions. Lindsay was furious at Chris' decision and after saying that she has "poor sportmanship," Lindsay is about to attack Chris but was stopped by Courtney and Justin. In Super Hero-ld, Chris was fond of Lindsay's Wonder Woman outfit and despite Courtney's protest of Lindsay's outfit not being original, Chris continue with the judging. He also gave her full points for the modelling challenge since he was a fan of the original Wonder Woman when he was young. Courtney once again protest and despite threatening to call her lawyers again, Chris refused to reverse his decision and deemed Lindsay the winner of the first challenge. After Courtney "stepped" on Lindsay's "invisible jet" Chris defends her and deducted two points from Courtney even though the challenge was already over. He and the other guys then playfully wanted to join Lindsay at her "invisible jet." For most part of Total Drama World Tour, they have several negative interactions including Chris keep reminding Lindsay how to vote and not allowing her to go shopping. In Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Chris prevents Lindsay from giving Tyler a kiss goodbye before she takes the Drop of Shame. In Runaway Model, Chris is worried that he will be sued if Lindsay is eaten by Sasquatchanakwa and sends the newcomers to rescue her. Chef Hatchet .]]Lindsay is apparently afraid of Chef whenever she is around him. On her first day on the island, Chef was annoyed when Lindsay asked him whether his cooking contains any dairy. In Basic Straining, Chef initially consoles Lindsay after she gave up in the first challenge but immediately scolds her loudly via a megaphone for being disappointing her team. In Brunch of Disgustingness, when Lindsay stupidly asked "Where am I?" Chef rolled his eyes in annoyance. In No Pain, No Game, one of Lindsay's dare involve getting her hair shaved by Chef. Upon realising that Chef is going to use a chainsaw to cut her hair, Lindsay run away in fear, failing the challenge. In Hide and Be Sneaky, Lindsay had a hard time hiding from Chef. At first she tries to hide in the cabins but Chef easily finds her after being informed by Chris. Lindsay quickly runs away in fear before Chef gets the chance to shoot her. He then found her and Heather hiding in his kitchen and manage to eliminate them from the challenge before they get to the Dock of Shame. Coco Cody When Cody arrives on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Cody tries to hit on Lindsay (along with Bridgette and Leshawna), and when Cody passes by her she laughs. When Lindsay and Trent fell into a pit of quicksand in Up the Creek, Cody tries to save them by swinging to their rescue on a vine. He misses however, and Trent ends up saving them both. Lindsay hugs Cody, calling him her "hero." However, Lindsay is one of the few contestants to willingly oppose Cody during both Hawaiian Style and Hawaiian Punch, choosing Alejandro over him. Despite this, Lindsay is seen glaring at Alejandro when he knocks Cody into the shark infested water. During the second challenge, Lindsay and Cody are opponents with Lindsay supporting Alejandro and Cody supporting Heather. Cody fools Lindsay by tricking her into believing there is a mascara sale nearby, making her run off and removing her from the challenge. Courtney The two of them have little to no interaction with each other in Total Drama Island although Lindsay is well aware of Courtney's bossiness. The two of them are in a serious conflict during Total Drama Action, particularly after Courtney made her debut to the season and is placed on her team. Courtney's competitive nature and leadership skills immediately threatens Lindsay's position as the de facto leader of the team. Courtney also looks down on Lindsay for her stupidity. However, many times Lindsay had proven herself to be as good as Courtney and outsmarted her several times. DJ At the end of That's Off the Chain!, Lindsay said goodbye to DJ. Also, DJ was greatly amused when Lindsay told off Heather. In Haute Camp-ture, when Lindsay accidentally voted off Leshawna later that episode, DJ was noticeably irritated with Lindsay. Lindsay told DJ that he couldn't vote for her since she wasn't in the final five. In The Sand Witch Project, Lindsay is shocked to find out that DJ was in an illegal alliance with Chef. Lindsay, along with the other girls, was happy that DJ was quitting the show by doing the right thing for his mother. It was thanks to DJ's quitting that Lindsay was saved from elimination. In the Best. Game. Ever., if the player talks to Lindsay she says DJ is always so generous and that he's a "Good Sanitarium," when she obviously meant "Good Samaritan." During the opening sequence for Total Drama World Tour, Lindsay looks down in sympathy towards DJ at the end, since he looks scared. Both are placed on Team Victory. In Broadway, Baby!, after escaping the Alligator, Lindsay exclaims that she loves her team and hugs DJ. With Leshawna's elimination in Slap Slap Revolution, they became the final two of their team. In The Am-AH-Zon Race, Lindsay and DJ talk about how they both miss Leshawna, she also tries to comfort DJ about his curse. During the zip-lining part of the challenge, DJ zip-lines down while letting Lindsay ride on his shoulders. When DJ and Lindsay are in the lead, they win a crate of bananas to eat and happily share them with each other. She also tells DJ that he was slapping monkeys, not bugs (as he had thought). When DJ bandages up all the monkeys but accidentally wakes them up, they all attack him. He is distraught over this, but Lindsay once again counsels him, saying it was the monkeys who attacked him. After the two win and relax in first-class, DJ allows Lindsay to bring Tyler as well, which she shows her gratitude by kissing him on the cheek. Discord During Total Magic Realm Race, Lindsay, as always, misnames Discord, calling him "Dimitri" when she thought B sounded like him and he appeared. Duncan Lindsay and Duncan have a small conflict, but not to the same extent as her conflict with Heather or Courtney. In the first episode, Duncan tries to flirt with Lindsay by putting his arm around her which results in Lindsay getting confused. In Brunch of Disgustingness, when Duncan winks at the girls, Lindsay blew him a raspberry in return. Duncan tries to help and stand up for Lindsay in That's Off the Chain!. Duncan didn't like that Heather had been using her, saying that it was "cold." He seemed considerably sad at the Dock of Shame this episode, and smiled as Lindsay said goodbye to him. In Dial M for Merger, when Lindsay fell into a pit outside her trailer, Duncan immediately ran over to the pit with a look of shock and concern on his face. He managed to say, "What the...?" before a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck and he fell into the same pit with her. In Get a Clue, Lindsay, Harold and Beth believes that Duncan "killed" Chris and handcuffed him on a guardrill. However, Lindsay eventually discovers that Duncan was innocent and Courtney was the true culprit. Lindsay then removes the handcuffs from Duncan and apologize for accusing him. As the winner of the challenge, Lindsay is allowed to bring anyone to watch a movie with her and she chose Duncan. Despite the two of them having an awkward time, they enjoy making Courtney jealous. In the exclusive clip of the episode, she admits Duncan is "pretty ok most of the time." In Rock n' Rule, Duncan admits at the start the problems he had seeing the movie after the previous episode with Lindsay, realizing how much he can't stand being around her with her perkiness and terrible singing. After the events of the challenge, where Courtney ends up winning immunity again, Lindsay devised a plan to vote off Duncan along with Beth, Harold, and Owen. Unfortunately, Lindsay accidentally votes herself off after being distracted by Beth. After a video showed Lindsay accidentally voting for herself, Duncan laughs rudely at her mistake, implying that he didn't feel sorry for her like the other contestants did. This earned him glares from several of the other contestants. Eva .]] Eva and Lindsay have a small conflict. In No Pain, No Game, Lindsay says, "Oh, no!" in terror when Chris announces that Eva has returned. That night, Lindsay votes for Eva, saying that she is scarier than Gwen, Lequisha (Leshawna), and Heather combined. In Haute Camp-ture, Eva slaps Lindsay with a steak after she asks her if she's "Tyler." Ezekiel In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Lindsay and Ezekiel (plus Beth) teamed up to look for the million dollar case. Ezekiel compliments Lindsay's strategy of looking for the case in the river by saying "Wicked strategizing, Lindsay!" When Beth asks them what they would do with their share ($333,333.33), Lindsay asks "Is that enough to buy a country?" Ezekiel happily reassures her that she can, as long as it's a small one, which makes Lindsay happy. While Ezekiel did not qualify for Total Drama Action and Lindsay did, both returned to Total Drama World Tour. In Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, they did not have any interaction with each other, but they were both put on Team Victory. In the next episode, Lindsay (along with the rest of the team) was angry at Ezekiel for accidentally feeding their stick (the reward they needed to avoid elimination) to an alligator. While most of the team voted for Ezekiel, Lindsay instead wildly stamped everyone's passport out of sheer stupidity, thus rendering her vote useless. Lindsay also doesn't seem to care about Ezekiel's elimination. Geoff The two have never had a major interaction with each other due to being on different teams in Total Drama Island, Geoff being eliminated first in Total Drama Action, and him not qualifying for Total Drama World Tour. In That's Off the Chain! Geoff, Gwen, Owen, Duncan and DJ were all seen supporting Lindsay when she was badmouthing Heather. She said goodbye to every camper nicely except Heather. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, Lindsay votes off either Geoff or his girlfriend, Bridgette as their constant making out session annoys her and the other cast members. As Bridgette and Geoff walk the Walk of Shame while making out, Lindsay says that they are the cutest couple ever. Gwen .]] Gwen gets annoyed at Lindsay very easily, due to Lindsay's stupidity, but Gwen holds no personal grudge against Lindsay for it. Gwen and Lindsay team up in If You Can't Take The Heat... to make the flambe in the challenge. Gwen was upset that Lindsay was eliminated instead of Heather in That's Off the Chain!. But she supported Lindsay when she badmouths Heather. Lindsay says in Haute Camp-ture that she wants Gwen to win. Gwen later says in season two, during the second aftermath, that she "loves Lindsay." Harold Harold and Lindsay barely interact throughout Total Drama Island (except in Phobia Factor), when she tells him that she knew that Courtney was afraid of something. Also, in Not Quite Famous, she and the rest of the Screaming Gophers were highly entertained by Harold's beatboxing, and cheered, saying that it was great. Harold and Lindsay didn't interact much afterward until later on in Total Drama Action. The two competed against each other in boxing in Million Dollar Babies, and Lindsay had no problem punching Harold in the face and winning the challenge. Harold, along with Lindsay, was sad to see Leshawna leave in Super Hero-ld, but they said goodbye to her. Harold tries to help Lindsay eliminate Duncan in Rock n' Rule. Both of them return for Total Drama World Tour and are on Team Victory. In Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, Lindsay looks concerned when Harold quits, believing that he really stabbed himself. Heather .]] Before Heather betrays Lindsay in That's Off the Chain!, Lindsay defends Heather whenever other campers insult her. Lindsay genuinely considers Heather a friend until Heather betrays her at Lindsay's elimination. From here on, Lindsay despise Heather like everyone else and often teases her with Beth. For the next few seasons, Lindsay was still bitter at Heather for underestimating her and constantly tries to prove to her and Courtney that she is not as airheaded as they think she is. In The Aftermath: III, during a lie-detector test Heather says that she doesn't think Lindsay is smart, but gets electrocuted, meaning she had lied and actually thinks Lindsay is smart. Hollie Izzy Like everyone else, Lindsay finds Izzy's weird antics disturbing and was slightly afraid of her. However, the two girls get along well and occasionally helps each other during challenges such as when Izzy helps Lindsay get her key during the challenge in Search and Do Not Destroy. Izzy and Lindsay also work together in The Very Last Episode, Really! to help their friend Owen win the game. Jo In Runaway Model, Jo initially tries to rescue Lindsay from Sasquatchanakwa. But once Jo reaches the top of the hill, Lindsay laughes at Jo due to her make up that was given by Mike (Chester). Lindsay also glares at Jo when she snatched her mirror. Justin Lindsay falls for Justin's charms in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island and hands him the million-dollar case without resisting because of his good looks. Lindsay frequently fell for Justin's charm throughout Total Drama Action. She admires him in Monster Cash, clings to him in Alien Resurr-eggtion (along with Beth and Leshawna), and continues to hang around him in Beach Blanket Bogus. She, along with Beth, sits next to Justin during breakfast and Lindsay offers bacon for him to eat. She cheers on Justin during challenges and often sits by him at the Awards Ceremony, despite already being in a relationship with Tyler. In Masters of Disasters, Justin saved Lindsay from falling into a hole. Starting in Full Metal Drama, Lindsay was starting to become less attracted to his charms, like Beth. In One Million Bucks, B.C., he helped her out of the tar. When Justin is eliminated in The Princess Pride, Lindsay does not say goodbye to him, probably due to Justin's charms failing on her. J.Z. Katie and Sadie Sadie and Lindsay became friends in Phobia Factor. Sadie was upset that Katie had been eliminated, and might have seen a similarity in the personalities of Lindsay and Katie. Sadie said that her worst fear was bad haircuts, which Lindsay changed her fear, too. At the end of the episode, when both had succeeded in conquering their fears, they complimented each other. In Haute Camp-ture, Katie and Sadie squeal with delight and clap when Lindsay announces that she would be on the cover of a magazine. Leshawna In The Sucky Outdoors, Leshawna and Lindsay are seen holding each other in fear when they see the bear. In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Lindsay helped Leshawna in locking Heather in the fridge. In X-Treme Torture, Lindsay is hugged by Leshawna when she wins the challenge for her team, and is happy for Leshawna and Harold when they kiss. At the end of That's Off the Chain!, Leshawna hugged Lindsay on Lindsay's way to the Boat of Losers, and she said that if it were up to them, she would've stayed on the island. However, in Million Dollar Babies, Leshawna bad-mouths Lindsay, saying that she has "half a brain cell" and "only brings it to the mall." In Super Hero-ld, Leshawna, Lindsay and Beth decide to vote off Duncan. When Leshawna is eliminated in the same episode, Lindsay and Beth are sad to see her go. Both return for Total Drama World Tour and in the first episode, they are put on Team Victory. Megumi Noah Despite being on the same team in Total Drama Island, the two didn't have much interaction. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, Noah and Lindsay are seen pulling one of the carts together for the second part of the challenge and smiling at each other while they sing the song. In Dodgebrawl Noah makes a sarcastic comment on how "mentally-challenging" dodgeball is, Lindsay, not understanding the sarcasm, agrees with Noah and tells him how difficult it is to remember the rules. Later in the challenge, Noah is upset when Lindsay receives the final marshmallow and not him. During Haute Camp-ture, Lindsay happily comes by and tells everyone about an article about her in "Star Stalker" magazine. Noah sarcastically congratulates her before telling her, "It's all downhill from here, honey." The two do not interact in Total Drama World Tour, but in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better Lindsay repeatedly refers to Tyler as, "Noah" in a friendly tone, implying she remembers Noah's name, but not his appearance. Owen The two seem to be very good friends in the series since they have similar personalities. In That's Off the Chain!, Owen was sad to see Lindsay be eliminated. Owen gives her a bear-hug and sadly says goodbye to her. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Lindsay was on Gwen's side for the final challenge, but later switches to Owen's when he announces a party on a yacht when he wins. Lindsay cheers for Owen and she is happy to see him win the 100,000 dollars. In Total Drama Action, both of them were on the same team. In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Lindsay helps Owen out by giving him fruity lip gloss to eat when he has a mental breakdown. When Owen was voted off by Courtney, Lindsay says that it is unfair and that Courtney should leave. In Owen's elimination speech, he says that Lindsay is beautiful. Near the end of Owen's speech, Lindsay gives him her Gilded Chris as a friendship gesture. Penelope B. Kangaroo Richard Robbie Sam In Runaway Model, Sam attempted to save Lindsay from the Sasquatchanakwa during the challenge, doing so by imagining her as if she was the abducted heroine of a video game he has to rescue (yet it was less for Lindsay's sake and more to impress Dakota). Sasquatchanakwa During the events of Runaway Model, Lindsay ends up abducted by the beast due to the agitation faced both in being used by the Toxic Rats for their model and the flash bulbs of Dakota's Paparazzi. After being abducted to Boney Island, Lindsay bonds with the beast and helps it remain calm until the arrival of the teams. Shana Shane Sierra In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Izzy was seem giving information about Lindsay to Sierra, about Lindsay having four ingrown toenails. At the Gemmy Awards, Sierra eagerly approaches Lindsay for an interview, only to find the fashion queen wasn't dressed for the occasion, as Lindsay believed it was a rehearsal. Sierra finds this very awkward and is rendered speechless. Later when Sierra was giving information of Lindsay to Sierra, Lindsay was noticeably uncomfortable with how much she knew about her and her friends and is disgusted about Sierra's odd, stalker-like behaviour. Trent Lindsay and Trent appear to be very good friends in the first and second seasons, and also seem to flirt a bit. They originally teamed up in Up the Creek and Lindsay let Trent (and Beth) do a majority of the work. Lindsay tried to help Trent when he fell in a pit of quicksand, but ended up getting stuck herself. Trent also trusted Lindsay in Who Can You Trust?, even though by eating the fish she prepared he suffered from a poisonous reaction. In Haute Camp-ture, Lindsay is seen with Trent on several occasions, even talking with him and holding onto his shoulders. Lindsay is the first person Trent picks for his team in Riot On Set and when he picks her, Trent calls her "the beautiful Lindsay" which she responds by cheering. Tyler .]] Lindsay and Tyler were the first official couple to be revealed in the series overall. They frequently sneaked off together, even though their respective teams opposed their relationship. Tyler did not compete for Total Drama Action while Lindsay does. For most of the season, Lindsay believes that Tyler is still in the competition (often getting his name wrong while mentioning him) and has to be reminded by the other contestants. Geoff even jokes about this when Tyler was introduced in The Aftermath: I, much to the audience's amusement. The both of them qualified for Total Drama World Tour but Lindsay not only still has problem remembering Tyler's name, she even forgets how her boyfriend looks like. Additionally, she also becomes a little attracted to newcomer, Alejandro, making Tyler jealous. After a few episodes, Lindsay finally remembered Tyler (much to his excitement) and the couple are finally reunited. Zoey In Runaway Model, Zoey looks worried when Lindsay was kidnapped by Sasquatchanakwa and tells her team to think of a plan to rescue her. In Heroes vs. Villains, Zoey appears annoyed at Lindsay's inability to push the baby carriage. Exceptions Being clueless and naive, Lindsay easily became the pawn of several antagonists who formed alliances with her in order to get further ahead into the competition. During both of her alliances with Heather and Justin, her actions had strained her relationship with several contestants. During Heather's alliance, Lindsay helped her sabotage Gwen's relationship with Trent and also vote off several contestants without showing any sign of remorse. During Total Drama Action, Lindsay fell for Justin's charm tactics and did whatever he said. Like before, she voted off several of her friends without remorse while under the influence of Justin's charm. She also refused to believe that Gwen did not persuade Trent to throw his team's challenges. Thus, she helped Justin blackmail Gwen to throw her team's challenges for them. See also Category:Friendships Category:Interaction Category:Everyone friendships Category:Everyone interactions